1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly relates to an exercise device providing symmetry index.
2. Description of Related Art
Flywheels typically constitute rotating devices useful for storing rotational energy. A flywheel is a spinning wheel rotor with a fixed axis whereby energy is stored in the rotor as rotational energy. Flywheels have a moment of inertia and thus resist changes in rotational speed. The rotational energy is proportional to the square of its rotational speed.
Upright bike and recumbent bike are exercise devices employing a flywheel generating a resistance, which can simulate biking and strengthen user's strength and cardiopulmonary function. For patients or people with unhealthy knees, however, the seat height and crank length of the bike probably are not fit, and they could feel pained and may injure during the adjustment procedure.